All or Nothing
by kt139029
Summary: Howl and Sophie must face the reality of 'happily ever after', if they can even address it at all. Michael seems to be preoccupied with problems of his own that lead to a rash decision that may end badly. Book-Verse, HowlxSophie and MichaelxMartha.


**Disclaimer:** I own nothing. The characters all belong to Dianna Wynne Jones, because this IS bookverse. I love the movie all the same, but I just read the book and fell even more in love.

* * *

Sophie Hatter was the eldest of three, and therefore destined to never reach her fortune…but it seemed her fortune came to her in a very strange way. Her fortune came to her in the way of witches, wizards, curses and spells. Of misplaced perfumes and dangling spiders, of dusty old poor excuses for castles and hair troubles, of portals and of demons. Surely, none of her sisters could have claimed to discover their fortune in such a way, no, they merely switched places to suit each other's needs. Odd that it worked, wonderful that it did, Sophie couldn't be happier for them. However, there were still kinks sticking out of her happily ever after she felt needed to be fixed…the only problem was the kinks were all possibly unfixable.

The flower shop was booming with business, and most of the time Sophie was found there, cutting flowers and arranging them in vases for suitors to give to their intendeds, or fathers to their daughters on St. Valentine's Day. It was truly splendid that so many people wanted to buy flowers from the shop, and while the shop did keep Sophie relatively busy, she wished for some free time to spend with Howl. Since he proclaimed they should live happily ever after, it seemed both of them were too busy tying up loose ends to speak of the mini-conversation that had taken place. Either that, or both of them were avoiding the subject, at least, that's what Calcifer had to say about it as Sophie closed up shop and entered the main room of the castle that day.

"You're both avoiding it," He said, his eyes following Sophie as she absentmindedly picked up the room Howl and Michael had left a mess. She always did this, found something to do with her hands, something to occupy at least part of her mind with. She wouldn't live in a dirty castle.

"Whatever are you talking about, Calcifer?" Sophie asked, never once looking to him. She did this purposefully, as most of the things she did were thought out and done purposefully. A method to her madness, if madness is what you would call it. Calcifer seemed to let out a sigh that sent sparks crackling around the fireplace.

"You know what I'm talking about Sophie. So does Howl. You both answered in the same stubborn way."

"I can't speak for how Howl answered you. I wouldn't know anything about that."

"Bother!" Calcifer hissed, his flame lowering as he ducked beneath the logs provided for him on the hearth. "See if I try to help you two anymore, just see if I do!"

Sophie partially knew what Calcifer was talking about. She was sure Howl would have too, but she couldn't worry herself with it at the moment. There was a castle to clean, dinner to cook, clothes to be sorted, and worst of all, where were Michael and Howl? She hadn't seen either of them all day. Just as the thought of the two swept it's way into her mind, the door from Porthaven swung open and the two trudged in, looking positively drenched, Howl looking a little less than impressed with something Michael had obviously done. Sophie only caught part of their heated discussion.

"…told you how many times not to repeat the spell more than once?"

"More than I care to remember."

"And just how delicate the hand movements are?"

"Delicate as the art of some kind of…something."

"This isn't a joking matter, Michael. My favorite suit is soaked, the port is half flooded and I have a damned wonderful time explaining to a poor old lady that the octopus that was floating in midair was only an illusion!"

Michael said nothing more, but shook out his hair, causing Calcifer to cower behind the logs, and headed up the stairs to his room. Sophie stood, broom in hand, her red hair framing her pale face. She glanced over to Howl, who looked back to her.

"I don't know what's gotten into him," Howl said, exasperated. He crossed his arms, and shifted his weight, sighing. Sophie now noticed a pool of water collecting at his feet.

"Howl…"

"Yes, Sophie?" He seemed to perk up at her speaking his name. His green eyes cast immediately over to her and his lips almost, _almost_ curving into a smile.

"You're…soaked. I'll need to get the mop…" She said quietly, looking down to the pool of water that was steadily getting worse.

"Oh." Howl said, looking down as well. "Confound it! Calcifer, hot water, please?" The fire demon obliged, and Howl headed off toward the bathroom, leaving a trail of water and mud behind him. Sophie stared down at the floor, then moved to the cupboard to grab the mop, and began to mop up the mess the two had tracked in. Noting there was water and mud on the stairs as well, she began to work at those as the bathroom door opened, and a dry Howl emerged, dressed in a simple white shirt, the first few top buttons undone to reveal the upper part of his chest, and his black pants carefully tailored to his body. Lounge clothes for him.

"Sophie…" He started, watching her mopping. "You needn't do that all the time, Miss Clean. Hah! Miss Clean. That's what you are, my dear. You're constantly cleaning up after someone."

For some reason, the words sparked a bit of annoyance in her. "Well," She began glancing back down at Howl from about the middle of the steps. "If someone would clean up after himself, maybe I wouldn't have to." She turned on her heel, moving to begin to mop the last few steps, however lost her footing, slipping on the already wet step, and starting to tumble back with a yelp.

Sophie was swiftly caught in strong arms as the mop clattered to the floor. She sucked in a breath, seemingly unable to let it out. She knew Howl had caught her. It was obvious.

"Careful, now." He said quietly, next to her ear. "How are we going to live happily ever after if I have you falling down stairs, Miss. Hatter?"

It was the first time the subject had been addressed since that day when everything fell into place. Realizing she'd been holding her breath for a good while, Sophie finally let her breath out, feeling Howl set her onto her feet right and turn her to face him, his hands on her upper arms, his lips curved into a smile.

Damnation. His smile was beautiful. Everything about him was beautiful, except maybe the way he threw his tantrums every now and then. Sophie stared up at him with hopeful eyes, waiting on something to happen, someone to say something, but Howl merely chuckled. The subject was now far away again, as he completely changed it with just the simple movement of those beautiful lips.

"Michael seems to be acting rather strange. He can't pay attention to his lessons; he isn't quite listening to me." He let go of Sophie's shoulders, beginning to pace a bit, and Sophie almost sighed in disappointment, but held it within her. "It's as if he is distracted. Do you think it has to do with your sister? Do you know how often he goes to see her? I'm the last person to stand in the way of true, unaltered love, but if he wants to be a successful wizard…"

"Maybe I don't!" There stood Michael, near the step Sophie was standing on when she fell. Both Howl and Sophie looked up to Michael, who's hair was still wet, though his clothes were changed and he was no longer dripping everywhere. "Maybe…maybe I want to do something else. Maybe I'm not cut out for these spells? However, I haven't ever seen you ask me, Howl, if you think I can handle what you throw at me."

"…Michael, what are you—"

Before Howl could even finish his sentence, Michael was down the stairs and out of the flower shop, onto the streets of Market Chipping at night. It had to do with Martha. That was obvious, even Sophie knew that. Martha had been speaking to her lately about how much she loved spending time with Michael, but how dreadful it was when he had to run off for lessons. Was he wanting to throw away these lessons for love? It was almost endearing, but Howl was nearly smoldering with anger when Sophie looked over.

Wonderful, another outburst.

"The nerve!" He nearly yelled, crossing his arms and staring at the door to the flower shop. "Why, Sophie, Calcifer? Did you hear the way he was speaking to me? Why, I never! I don't know what I did to deserve that. I have the right mind to lock him out while he's gone, ungrateful ingrate! Stubborn fool! Childish imp!" Howl clenched his fists for a moment, then muttered something to himself before starting up the stairs without so much more of a word to Sophie or Calcifer, who exchanged glances once Howl left the room.

"I believe we have other things to worry about…" Sophie stated, looking to the mop that was propped against the wall and the table of spells she knew she wasn't supposed to tamper with. The logs Calcifer was resting on seemed to move a bit as he adjusted himself, watching until Howl was completely out of sight.

"…you may be right."

* * *

Michael moved through the dark streets of Market Chipping quickly. Martha would be on the closing shift of the bakery that evening, staying until nearly 11pm, though it was only near 9pm then. He wasn't sure why the bakery stayed open so late. Perhaps for poor sops like him who loved pie and cake when there was something wrong? Either way, the young man ran his fingers through his hair and hoped it looked presentable enough for Martha as he entered the bakery, the little bell chiming to signal he was the only customer at this time of night.

Martha, who was behind the counter, caught a glimpse of him immediately and hurried out from behind the counter. "Michael!" She exclaimed, throwing her arms around him and laughing. "What are you doing here so late? I thought you had lessons today?" She asked, pulling back just slightly to survey her intended's face. Michael was smiling, but the smile seemed strained, almost worried.

"I did have lessons…" He started, his arms around her waist. Martha stared up at him with a confused expression.

"So? How did they go?" She asked. She was enthusiastic, however, Michael wasn't.

"…they went. Martha, may I tell you something?" He asked, smiling softly. Martha nearly melted. Maybe he inherited that smile from Howl somehow. Yes, Howl taught him how to smile.

"Anything."

"…I don't want to be a wizard any longer. I just want to be with you."


End file.
